Decoy
by Scintillula
Summary: Forget and try again, 'cause it's all gonna pay off someday. And maybe it won't hurt so bad if you win.


**Dont own Pokémon **

**Decoy**

"You first," you leer over at me.

The three of us stand perfectly still, not daring to make even the slightest sound. Your other Pokémon know as well as I do that we shouldn't do anything unless you command it. You told us to come out and now the other human is looking us over, deciding if we are worthy. How strange it is that these people have to approve of your choices here, like it makes a difference? They will lose anyway, they're always defeated. Nobody beats you.

Just me, 'cause I'm constantly first. I try though, I always try. Even if I know it's futile. I have to try for as long as I can, even while it is never enough. And you punish me, of course you must. It's not your fault, its mine. I do something wrong, I'll let them catch me, being feeble, wanting the pain to end. You always give me another chance, one I know I don't deserve.

I know what to do. Maybe if I wasn't so pathetic I could help you, and I could get stronger. I want to be strong, for you.

The human has chosen his first Pokémon. It is covered in white fur with red marking that look like scars. This one paces back and forth, not knowing what to make of me. Not knowing what to do. Its long, razor-sharp claws clatter against the arena floor. Its ears pricked forward, teeth bared in a snarl. Then I lunge, closing my eyes, and the bloodbath begins.

For me, at least.

I take the blows for you. I bleed for you. I starve for you.

They are all so strong, their bodies sleek, with glossy fur, gleaming scales, powerful muscles and teeth and claws ready to fight. Ready to kill me. They are well feed. They get to heal from their wounds. They are strong enough to walk, to practice, to fight. To win a fight, I could win if I wasn't so diabolically weak.

It is after the battle now, almost sunset. I lost once my opponent was withdrawn and replaced with a Rhydon. I struggle to take a breath into my lungs. My ribcage was shattered, again. It shouldn't be a surprise; it never even healed all the way last time…

You hit me. Pain, more blood. I'm sorry. I'll do better. Please, can't you hear me? Please, don't use the whip, I'm sorry! I'm sorry…please, Please!

_Whizz!_

"Stupid,"

…please!

_Crack!_

"Worthless,"

…please!

_Bang!_

"Pokémon!"

…please!

_WHAM!_

You pause, gasping for breath, staring at me, waiting to see if I'll dare to move.

Don't… no more… not tonight, I can't…

Your hands are still in fists. I wait, trying to see past the crimson blood flowing from a fresh cut on my head.

…please…

And now you unclench them, beginning to mutter profanities now. I know from experience that the worst is over.

…thank you…

I slip into unconsciousness.

A few hours later I wake up slowly; looking around for you first, and then the others, and then the things you hit me with last night. All broken and in pieces and scattered around the stuffy room. I'm alone in here, with you. The others must be inside their Pokéballs; I don't remember seeing them since before the battle anyway. You are lying there on a soft, comfortable bed, fast asleep. Your hair falls into your face, hiding the circles under your eyes. While you are still dead to the world I creep to your side, hoping to understand. You do not look as savage when you are asleep, maybe you do not hate me after all. What you've done before doesn't count; it won't matter as long as I forget.

I should just take the pain. I attempted to explain to you once. I didn't do any good. You only beat me harder. I told you that I couldn't do this anymore. Not without rest, and food and training. Only it's my fault you don't hear me. You don't realize what I'm saying 'cause I'm not being clear, somehow I have to get better. For you, so you'll be happy. You win anyway, but if I was better… Then you'd be glad. You'd like me.

Right?

Guess not…

_Bam!_

…please… no more…

_Snap!_

Just… let me… go…

_Bang!_

back… down… to where…

_Crunch!_

I can't feel… the pain.

To the place… where… I can hide… from the truth…

from _you._

I black out after you break my other leg, its a relief by now.

It's nice down here, quiet. Peaceful, almost. As I start to slip farther down I realize something that I was ignoring, suppressing.

I always go first.

Every time.

Why?

I know why, I've known it for a long time.

It is simple, I am a distraction.

I am the bait. And they all swallow it, hook, line and sinker.

You make me weaken them for the others. You learn the moves that they know, along with their strategies, and weaknesses.

I was just the decoy.

I hurt them enough to make you keep me, but I never last long enough in a fight to get stronger. I suppose I shouldn't feel so hurt, it's the least of what you've done to me.

I shouldn't have expected any different, but I hoped. And, in a way I will never be able to stop trying. I have to try, for you, the master who tricks me and beats me and uses me.

Maybe I can die here.

Right now.

At least I'd never have to answer to you again.

All never forgive you.

I hope you know this.

For tonight, at least, your little game is over.

I am no longer your decoy.


End file.
